Hwang Min Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' MinHyun / 민현 *'Nombre Real:' Hwang Min Hyun''' / 황민현 * 'Nombre Japones: '''Minhyun / ミンヒョン * '''Nombre Chino: '''Huáng Mǐn Xuàn / 黃敏鉉 *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del sur *'Estatura: 183cm *'Peso: '''65kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Signo zodiacal: 'Leo *'Agencia: 'Pledis Entertainment ** '''China: 'Yeuhua Entertainmet Mini Biografía Nacido en Busan, en el seno de una familia tradicional coreana, ambos padres son empresarios exitosos. Empezó sus estudios normales como cualquier chico, pero empezó a despertar cierto interés por convertirse en un Idol. Él sabía que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo, pero eso no le importó. Él confesó: "Crecí rodeado de cosas tradicionales, el venir a Seúl me sirvió para conocer otro tipo de vida, amo la ciudad aunque me resulte difícil el no ver a mis amigos. Me esforzaré cada día más", añadió. Dramas *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014, cameo) Películas * Two Strangers (2016) Programas de TV *'''2013-2014: Reckless Family Season 3 *'2013:' NU'EST in LOVE *'2013: '''LOVE Story 3er temprada *'2013:' MTV Diary *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 2 *'2012: MTVKpop20 como Mc's *'''2012: Programa de radio visual LOVE STORY *'2012: 'Weekly Idol con Hello Venus *'2012: '''Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operationand Anuncios *New Balance CF feat. Lizzy (2011) junto con NU'EST. Vídeos Musicales *FROMM - The Aftermath ft. Minhyun (2015) *Hello Venus - Venus (cameo/2012) *Happy Pledis - Love Letter (2011) *Orange Caramel - Shanghai Romance (2011) *AS BLUE - Wonder Boy (2011) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: NU'EST ** g'Grupo Cpop: 'NU'EST-M *** '''Posicion: Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Especialidad: '''Piano e Imitaciones (en especial a Optimus Prime de Transformers). *'Hobbies: Ver películas, escuchar música y cantar. *'''Idiomas: Coreano, Inglés, Japonés (Básico) y chino (básico) *'Familia': Padres, Abuela y Hermana mayor (Sujin). *'Apodos:' Busan Boy, Shanghai Boy y Hwang Beauty. * Lema en la Vida: ''Ser una persona perfecta''. * Grupo favorito: TVXQ y BIGBANG, que también son su modelo a seguir. * Artista favorito: One Direction * Comida favorita: Guiso de carne. * Color favorito: 'Negro. * '''Tipo de ideal: '''Una chica que puede cocinar y tener un interés en la moda, con el pelo corto, piel blanca y labios medianos. ''Dijo que su tipo ideal era Victoria de F(x), pero aun no lo ha confesado como un hecho. * '''Personalidad: '''Hombre conservador con encanto agudo e intelectual. * '''Películas favoritas: Iron Man, y Transformers. * 'Palabra que más usa: "'My name is Optimus Prime", debido a que le gusta imitar la voz de dicho robot de la película 'Transformers'. * 'Mejores amigos: 'JR y Baekho. * Vio el anuncio de audición de Pledis mientras él iba a comer con un amigo y luego él decidió participar. *Adicionó con la canción de 2AM, "You wouldn’t answer my calls”. *Fue apodado el JooYeon masculino, ya que ambos son la imagen y rostro del grupo. * Él es el visual de NU'EST pero él dice que no cree que él es más guapo que los otros y por lo que cree que no merece el título de "visual" *Dijo que no solo quiere ser cantante y bailarín, sino también quiere ser Actor y MC, dijo estar interesado en participar en un drama. * Él tiene este hábito adorable de poner sus manos sobre su corazón cada vez que canta. *Es considerado uno de los miembros más limpios, junto a JR. * Le gusta imitar el rap de JR. * Ex-Hello Venus de Yoonjo, dice que a partir de Minhyun sería su tipo ideal porque él está siempre tan dedicado. * Incluso sin maquillaje se ve como un ángel. * Él tiene una sonrisa tan brillante. * Tiene un cierto parecido a Chen Xiang (Actor), Lee Jun Ki (Actor), Allen de BTL, Jin de BTS (la misma sonrisa) y un poco Tao de EXO. * Él es un buen amigo de Min Woo de Boyfriend y Chaejin de MYNAME. * Dice JR que el que lleva la mayor responsabilidad de él como el líder es Minhyun porque ayuda a mantener la cohesión del grupo. * Él tiene mas años de formación en el grupo. * En el programa Weekly Idol le preguntaron, si sus compañeros fueran chicas, quien elegiría como una novia, y él dijo: que si fuera así, elegiría a Ren ya que le parece más lindo y por su actitud que es a la de una mujer. * FROMM hizo una canción junto a él. * Él, JR y Aron son los únicos miembros del grupo que quieren aprender Español. * Muchas fans cometen un gran error ortográfico al escribir su nombre. Dado que en coreano no se puede escribir Minhyun junto se escribe separado pero en realidad se escribe Minhyun no Min Hyun. Enlaces *PLEDIS Entertainment * Perfil (Naver) * Instagram Galería Minhyun01.jpg Minhyun02.jpg MinHyun03.jpg Minhyun04.jpg Minhyun05.jpg Minhyun06.jpg Minhyun07.jpg Minhyun08.jpg Vídeos thumb|left|295px|Min Hyun - (NU'EST) Categoría:PLEDIS EntertainmentCategoría:Yuehua EntertainmentCategoría:KCantanteCategoría:KModeloCategoría:Visual